Akefia's Sister
by katerinaaqu
Summary: King Thief Bakura finds out that he is not the only sirvivor from Kul Elna! Rated T for icest refference. Please review!


_A baby cry filled the small, mad-made house. Another female scream of pain and then only the small baby was left crying. Akefia approached. He was staggering and his plump, children's hands were stretched in front of him to keep his balance. The three-year-old child ran to the bed where his mother was panting heavily and his father was above her_.

"_It's a girl…" he said._

_His mother seemed a bit worried with his cold declaration_

"_What…what is it…?" she panted._

_The elder man showed her the baby. Akefia went closer. The baby was…unique! She was white like milk! No other Egyptian in Kul Elna, no, no other Egyptian in the entire Egypt had such pale complexion! Her little hair was white like clouds! The woman took the baby in her hands and lifted it with ecstasy._

"_This is a sign! Look at her! She looks like Akefia! She has the same hair! She is like him! She and our son are meant to be!"_

_The baby opened her little eyes to reveal two orbs blue like sky!_

"_Look! She is meant to be his queen! Those two are destined for great things!"_

_She smiled to her newly born daughter and then she turned to Akefia"_

"_Akefia…come close…look at her! Can you see? This is your future wife! You two are going to create a new world!"_

_Akefia looked at the baby…the baby looked back at him…_

"_What's…hewr name…?" little Akefia asked._

_"Kisara…"_

* * *

Akefia gasped and sat up fully awake from his sleep. He was alone in the desert once again. The small fire next to him was almost dead.

"Damn! What was that…?" he monologized

He grabbed his sack that had close to him and took out a jag with wine. He jugged down some sips and he saw that there wasn't much left. Also he noticed that he had only some bread left.

"Heh! I have food for just one or two days I see…" he thought

He then returned back to his dream.

"This was…just a dream or…a memory…and why now? Dammit!" he thought again.

The sun had stated to rise over the sand of Kemet. It was morning already. He stretched himself and got up.

"Well I guess I have to move now and try to find some town to steal my next meal! I don't think I'll be satisfied with bread today!" he smirked dusting the sand off him.

He took the sack over his shoulder and kept going. However that dream…seemed really…really…well…real!

"Kisara…her name was…Ugh! Sun must have hit me on the head! It is not possible! I never had a sister! That was just another stupid dream! Sister and wife meant to be…come on!"

He kept walking drinking a sip of wine from time to time. He was a thief…an outcast. That was his life! He was stealing for his food…he was moving all the time! He liked that! He was used to it actually. He usually stayed in his ruined village but even there he was feeling like an outcast at times. Well the matter… He kept walking under the sun when…

"Ahh!" he heard a female cry.

In the beginning he thought why would that bother him but then curiosity made him head towards the voice's direction. Then he saw around ten villagers throwing stuff to a young lady. She was wearing a common, brown dress with a hood on. He shrugged and was ready to walk away when the woman dove down to avoid one stone or something and the hood left her head to reveal rich, long white hair. Akefia froze in his spot. White hair…skin white like milk…no woman in all Egypt could be possible to have such characteristics…unless…unless…

_"Kisara…Kisara…Kisara..."_

"Kisara…" he hear himself whispering.

"Please…I…I beg of you…please…n-no more…" the woman was pleading in a weak voice.

The merciless villagers didn't listen to her pleading.

"Get away! You will curse us all with those eyes! Get out of our village!"

"I'm…I'm in desert now…please…give me food…water…anything…and please n-no more…Please…"

The man threw another stone. Akefia caught it commonly before it would reach her.

"Who in Seth…"

"Heh! And they call ME a murderer and a villain!" Akefia said ironically.

The woman raised her head to look at him weakly. Akefia kept playing with the stone.

"Heh…it's been a while since the last time I had some fun!" he stated!

Then…a dark aura wrapped his body and his Diabound appeared. Everyone stepped back scared to death.

"Heh! And I thought that SHE would curse you!" he joked and then his Diabound attacked.

The attack didn't reach them completely on purpose. Akefia started to laugh a mad laugh satisfied with their scared cries! He was enjoying it!

"Hahaha! Well come on! Scream…scre-…Huh?"

His voice was cut in the middle when a light caught his attention. He turned around to see the young lady covered by a strong light!

"What the…UGH!" a sudden strong light made him cover his eyes.

And then…a huge white dragon appeared roaring in the sky! Akefia remained in his spot. He had never seen something like that before! Or had he? Memories ran in his head again!

* * *

_A dragon roaring…Then villagers in panic…and then his parents holding a baby tightly…then another image with a baby glowing with a great aura!_

"_She is cursed!"…_

"_We need to leave her!"…_

"_Akefia this is your wife!"…_

"_Her powers are out of control"…_

_Then an image with a man holding a baby and running away…_

"_You will find her again"…_

"_Akefia she has a great power"…_

"_One day you will meet her"…_

…_A knife digging down the baby's flesh creating a small scar in her white shoulder…and then the man again running away with the baby…_

"_The one with white hair, blue eyes and a scar in her right shoulder will be your sister and wife"…_

_"Kisara…Kisara…Kisara..."_

* * *

The dragon's roar snapped him out of it! The woman fell limp. She was unconscious. Subconsciously he caught her before she fell. The dragon roared again and its blue eyes were stabbing the villagers with a sharp gaze.

"A dragon…that appears when this girl is sleeping…What a power!" he hated to admit that even to himself.

He hated to admit also the fact that this dragon…could be equal to his own Diabound! The White Dragon roared and then a white lightning went out of its mouth that eliminated the villagers completely! Then roaring a triumphant roar he turned into a bluish stardust that fell on the woman. Akefia remained still! If that was true then…he had found his only sibling!

* * *

Later on it was night. The woman's eyes flattered and then opened. She gasped and sat up to see the thief sitting by a fire munching some bread.

"Ah! I see you're finally awake! It took you long enough!"

The woman was still shocked.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

"Villagers nearly killed you as for who I am I'm Akefia. Mostly known as King of Thieves!" he smirked at the last.

The woman gasped but she was too weak to run away. Not to mention hungry and thirsty.

"Please…give me some food…some water…please…"

"I don't have enough woman! This is all I have! Thanks to you I didn't have time to steal something for me!"

The woman was really exhausted even to get scared or ask more questions.

"Please…" she said again

Akefia looked at the bread he was holding and then back at her.

"Humph!" he mumbled and threw her some bread.

She took it with no complains and stated eating it. Akefia gave her the wine jug.

"This is all I have! No water! If you don't like wine don't drink!" he said coldly.

The woman took the jug.

"Drink the half of it! I want the rest!"

She did so cause she didn't want to argue with a thief.

"What's your name woman?" he demanded.

He was shocked with himself that he actually asked her that, but he needed to know!

"Kisara" she answered.

The name echoed inside the thief's head like a bell. He lifted the annoying feeling from his mind.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know…they told me I am around sixteen or seventeen" she answered willingly.

He age was right! Everything fitted! There was no doubt! Fate was indeed a strange thing!

"Where is your family?" he asked on purpose to see if she would give him the right answer.

She didn't disappoint him!

"I don't have one. I am an orphan."

"No you're not" he said commonly as if it was nothing important!

She gasped.

"What…what are you saying?"

Akefia didn't get his eyes from the fire.

"You were born in a village called Kul Elna. People there decided to take you away from the village and your parents didn't have a choice. They had to lift you away and they gave you to a man who took you away"

He didn't mention her the reason nor he told her about the dragon living inside her!

Kisara was speechless!

"How…how do you know?"

Silence.

"Please I beg of you! How do you know?" her voice was shaking.

Akefia sighed and turned to look at her. His gem levanter eyes got stuck in her crystal blue ones.

"Because…you're my biological sister…and also…my wife to be!"

Kisara gasped and she seemed ready to have a heart attack!

"What?" he voice just above a whisper!

"Want a proof? How did you get the scar on your right shoulder?"

"Eh?" she lowered her dress from her shoulder.

The small scar was always there.

"I have it…since the day I was born!"

"No! My mother made this scar to you using a knife before sending you away. She told me that the woman with the white hair and the scar and the blue eyes would be my sister and wife!"

Kisara looked at him with wide eyes.

"No…no…no…"

Akefia shrugged.

"Believe it or not! I don't care! Our village was destroyed! Everyone is dead so…it doesn't make any difference now! I am not interested in this story now!"

He took his sack again.

"Make sure to switch the fire off when you decide to leave!"

"Where are you going? Please! If what you told me is right then…"

"I told you I don't care! I'm a thief and there is only one way for me! Revenge! I don't care what will happen to you! If you want to stay here and die, stay! If you want to leave, leave I don't care!"

He started walking away.

"See ya around!" he said ironically walking away in the night of desert

"Wait! Wait! Ake…Akefia!" she called him but he had already walked away.

She sat down and remained there looking at the fire that was dancing its crimson-orange dance…and she was silent…

Akefia was walking in the desert. He was a thief…Thieves work alone…that was his life! Nothing else was left for him but revenge! That was the only thing left for him

"_Kisara…"_

* * *

**Well...that was it! My first -kinda- Outcastshipping here. I'm sorry I'm emplying icest reference in here. I thought that since Akefia lived in an isilated village it was normal for them to marry their brothers/sisters or even mothers/fathers. After all this was common back then especially with royal families so I said why not at them too? It made sence that age!**_  
_

**Akefia had a little sister that was banished from her village because of her dragon. Their mother marked her with a small scar on her shoulder in order for Akefia to find her and marry her afterwords! (of course Kisara was in love with Priest Seto already) I hope you liked it!**

**_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If this looks familiar to you I didn't do anything to steal it from you cause I've written this by myself in my computer! I did nothing wrong and I didn't steal any art or any ideas from anyone._  
**

**I hope you liked it! Enjoy and review!:)**


End file.
